beneath a shooting star
by LastMelodya
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri / Bintang-bintang itu jatuh di kedua matamu. [ contoh entri fik untuk Banjir TomatCeri 2017 ]


**beneath a shooting star**

 **by** LastMelodya

 **disclaimer:** all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. but this story purely mine. i don't take any material profit from this work. it's just because I love it.

 **rating:** T

 **prompt:** no #74

 **kategori:** SasuSaku AU

 **{** S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri / Bintang-bintang itu jatuh di kedua matamu. [contoh entri fik untuk Banjir TomatCeri 2017] **}**

* * *

a/n: bulan juli meaaan bulan btc! sudah siap ikutan? info lengkap sila cek di **_banjirtomatceri dot tumblr dot co_** _ **m**_ ya. good luck!

* * *

 **beneath a shooting star**

 **.**

"Aku ingin lihat bintang jatuh, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura mungkin sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, di malam ketika mereka duduk di atas bukit, menaut kelamnya langit yang diembus angin-angin musim panas. Langit di sini terlihat sangat dekat, dan Sakura, dengan _emerald_ -nya siap untuk menaut lekat-lekat bahkan hingga malam melarutkan detak-detak jamnya.

Sedang Sasuke akan memilih diam. Memejamkan mata atau terkadang merebahkan tubuh berbantalkan kedua tangan. Di kala bintang-bintang tak akan muncul—belum, tapi Sasuke akan melihatnya lebih dulu, gemintang secerah kelap-kelip sebelum mereka meledak, mencipta supernova; di mata Sakura. Mata Sakura yang selalu bersinar lebih terang dari bintang. Ia hanya akan memandang meski Sakura tak akan menoleh, ia hanya perlu berada di sebelahnya, memberi presensi implisit dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Sakura akan banyak bicara—ia lahir sebagai entitas yang mendekati ekstrovert, terlampau aktif, tak bisa menutup pengecap barang sedikit. Tapi Sasuke mengerti, dan hanya kepada Sakura lah ia mengakseptasi. Sebab di antara konversasi-konversasinya, Sasuke melihat bintang-bintang, dan detakkan jantung sebagai bonus. Hanya saja, ia tak akan bilang siapa-siapa.

Ia belum akan bilang siapa-siapa.

"Bintang jatuh itu cuma mitos." Sasuke mengucap di kala malam semakin larut, dan gumaman Sakura semakin bertambah kuantitasnya.

"Ha. Dan mitos itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipercaya, bukan?" Sakura mengangkat tangannya, membentuk segitiga di antara langit-langit, memejamkan sebelah matanya. " Kau mungkin pernah dengar tentang meteorit."

"Atau panah iblis."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke mendengus kecil. Ia bangkit dari rebahnya dan menaut mata Sakura. "Di suatu keyakinan, bintang jatuh adalah panah yang digunakan malaikat untuk memanah iblis yang sedang menguping. Dan kau masih mengharapkan untuk melihat panah iblis itu?"

"Dasar pesimistik."

"Dasar _hopeless romantic_."

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, memalingkan wajah dan membiarkan Sasuke mencari-cari akan tatapnya. "Biar saja. Faktanya, hal-hal fantasis itu mampu membuatku bahagia dibanding hal-hal yang bersifat faktual." Ia kemudian berdiri dalam tremor-tremor di kakinya, menggapai kursi roda yang berada tak jauh di sana. Sakura mengempaskan tubuhnya, dan bentang-bentang langit terlihat semakin dekat. "Hidupku mungkin tak sepanjang kau dan yang lain. Aku cuma ingin melihat bintang jatuh itu, meski sekali."

Ketika Sasuke ikut bangkit, ia melangkah tanpa gegas-gegas berarti. Ia hampiri Sakura, berlutut di hadapannya, ia raih jari-jemarinya yang kurus dan dingin. "Lihat, siapa yang pesimistik sekarang."

Sakura tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia pejamkan mata ketika Sasuke meraih tubuhnya, memeluk di antara langit-langit polos tanpa bintang.

Sasuke ingin berkata pada Sakura, _meteor jatuh delapan kali tahun ini, dan semoga itu bukan panah iblis yang dilemparkan malaikat._

Tapi ia tak berkata apa-apa, hanya mengeratkan pelukan, mencari-cari bintang di mata Sakura yang cemerlang dan penuh akan permata _emerald_.

Sasuke harap, Sakura punya waktu untuk melihat salah satu di antaranya.

.

* * *

Di waktu-waktu matahari masih menyimpan silaunya dan awan-awan berarak biru cerah, terkadang Sakura mengajaknya duduk di balik jendela kamar. Sakura berkata bahwa ia tak ingin minum obat dan memaksa Sasuke untuk membuat satu konspirasi dengannya, "Bantu aku membuang obat siang ini, ya, Sasuke-kun" tapi kemudian Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar dengan gamang-gamang yang tak tersampaikan. Ia membawa _anmitsu_ kesukaan Sakura, membukanya dan berkata akan menyuapinya sampai habis.

Di antara tawa Sakura yang menyesap manis dari suapan Sasuke, Sasuke melesapkan seringaian. Ia menatap awan-awan yang dipantulkan kaca, "Kita tak perlu membuang obatnya," katanya.

Sakura hanya mendelik dan mematung sepersekian detik. Di suapan terakhirnya, ia menyadari bungkus obat kosong di balik tubuh Sasuke. Tangannya terulur untuk menutupi mulut, merasakan pahit-pahit yang tersisa di antara kamuflase madu-madu _anmitsu_. "Sialan kau, Sasuke!" tapi senyumnya mengembang dan membuat Sasuke melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Terima kasih kembali."

Gadis itu menaut senyum-senyum lemah—obatnya mulai bekerja. Dan di pandangannya, bintang-bintang semu mulai datang lagi. Senyumnya panjang dan tak ingin selesai, ia berkata di antara jari-jemari yang dibentangkan. "Aku bisa melihat langit gelap di siang hari, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke bergegas untuk menarik tubuh itu, membopongnya dalam gendongan lembut dan merebahkan pada satu-satunya ranjang di ruangan tersebut.

"Di matamu, Sasuke-kun. Di matamu ada langit gelap tanpa bintang."

Sasuke menarik selimut tebalnya. Netra hijau itu meredup dan perlahan tertutup dalam kurun waktu sepersekian detik. Senyum Sakura menghilang, linear di bibir Sasuke berubah menjadi kurva yang melengkung ke bawah.

Ia kecup kening Sakura. Dan berkata.

"Sebab bintang-bintang itu tak mau berpindah dari matamu."

.

* * *

Di malam lainnya mereka kembali menunggu.

Sakura akan kembali menguar ucap-ucap tanpa henti, Sasuke hanya mendengarkan sembari memejam netra. Di atasnya ada dua-tiga bintang, langit malam ini tak sepolos sebelumnya, maka Sasuke melihatnya, senyum Sakura. Senyum Sakura yang penuh akan harap bahwa satu dari sedikit bintang-bintang itu akan gugur malam ini.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn."

"Kenapa masih mau di sini bersamaku?"

Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap figur Sakura dari samping yang disorot sebagian sinar bulan. Bahkan dari samping, ia masih bisa melihat binar di mata Sakura. Ia bisa melihat warna-warna di antara sosoknya. Hijau, merah muda. Seperti hutan tropis yang dihias semburat senja merah. Warna itu terlalu kuat, dan Sasuke tak mampu mengelak, bahwa hidupnya di antara Haruno Sakura membawanya kepada warna-warni yang selama ini tak pernah ia kecap.

"Kenapa bertanya." Sasuke membalas tipikal. Matanya yang hitam bertemu kepada _emerald_ itu ketika Sakura menoleh, mempertemukan tatap.

Kemudian gadis itu tertawa. "Bilang saja kalau Sasuke-kun suka padaku. Apa susahnya, sih?" Sakura mengonversikan bahu mereka, main-main menyenggolnya dalam repetisi. "Dasar tsundere."

Sasuke hanya mengulas senyum tipis. Ia balas sentuh-sentuh hangat yang berasal dari bahu Sakura. "Dan kau masih tahan dengan si pesimistik yang tsundere ini? Cih."

Meski pengecapnya berkata seperti itu, tapi kemudian Sasuke diam-diam menatap Sakura lembut saat tatap-tatap itu pergi menaut matanya. _Kenapa masih di sini?_ Sebab Sasuke tak punya alasan untuk pergi. Ia ingin menjadi orang pertama (dan mungkin terakhir) yang membuat Sakura tertawa. Mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya balasan yang bisa ia beri kepada gadis itu—yang telah memberinya warna, di antara kelam dan hitam dan kelabu dan monokromatis kehidupannya.

Sakura seperti kembang api yang siap meledak kapan saja. Ia punya tawa yang begitu lepas, yang tak perlu rencana-rencana untuk menguarkannya. Tapi Sasuke tahu, kembang api tak akan selamanya hidup. Mereka hanya punya beberapa kali ledakan sebelum akhirnya stagnan dan mati. Tak hidup lagi.

Maka, begitupun Sakura. Ledakan Sakura hanya bertahan efemeral. Di dalam masa-masa hidupnya, warna-warna itu, tak akan bertahan lama. Mereka menunggu waktu untuk segalanya berhenti, dan mati.

 _Aku ingin lihat bintang jatuh_.

Dan itu yang diinginkan kembang api. Melihat ledakan yang jauh lebih indah dari miliknya sendiri.

Meski Sasuke tahu, Sakura punya bintang-bintang di matanya, yang tak akan pernah padam (hingga ia mati, mati), yang akan selalu bersinar, tetapi, mereka tak akan pernah jatuh. Tak akan pernah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dilihat Sakura sendiri.

 _Aku ingin lihat bintang jatuh._

Dan malam ini, Sakura masih belum bisa melihatnya.

.

* * *

Pertemuan mereka berawal dari desak-desak antrean yang menyesakkan. Di rumah sakit.

Ketika itu, Sasuke tengah menjalani rawat inap karena retak tulang di rahangnya (ini yang kemudian membuat Sakura berkonklusi; _Sasuke-kun punya masalah dengan rahang, maka dari itu kau sulit tersenyum, kan_ ). Dan Sakura tengah sibuk oleh biopsi akan kanker tulangnya—osteosarcoma—stadium menengah. Sejak awal Sasuke tak pernah melihat Sakura berjalan dengan normal, sebab kakinya sudah tak mampu difungsikan dengan baik. Gadis itu selalu berada di atas kursi rodanya, terkadang tersenyum kepada sekitar, meski ia tahu bahwa orang-orang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan. Sakura tak seperti gadis pesakitan, psikisnya lebih kuat dari itu, meski dari segi mana pun, ia tetap terlihat _sakit_.

Sasuke tertaut kepada matanya, untuk kemudian senyum lebarnya.

Saat Sakura melewatinya di antrean, ia memerhatikan Sasuke, menelisiknya hingga mata Sasuke ikut menelusuri wajah itu. Dan tak sampai lima detik setelahnya, gadis itu tersenyum.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, barulah Sasuke mengerti alasan di balik senyum-senyum cerah itu.

 _"Kau tahu tidak, saat itu, aku belum pernah melihat seseorang yang menatapku dengan begitu sinis. Di matamu tidak ada rasa simpati dan kasihan, dan lewat senyum itu, aku ingin berterima kasih, Sasuke-kun."_

Namun Sakura tak perlu melakukan banyak hal lain, sebab pertemuan mereka di kesempatan berikutnya mengoversikan relasi keduanya. Sakura yang terlampau aktif bertanya, _"Rahangmu kenapa?"_ dan Sasuke yang terlampau nyaman bersarkasme. Dalam sarkasmenya, ada kesenangan. Sebab gadis itu selalu punya jawaban-jawaban yang mencairkan kebekuan dalam diri Sasuke.

 _Sakura berbeda_ , Sasuke berucap ketika itu. Sakura bukan gadis biasa yang hidup dalam kasualitas entasan dunia. Ia lebih dari itu—seseorang yang tengah berjuang dalam hidupnya. Alih-alih memilih hidup dalam eskplisitas pesimis, Sakura memilih menguar ratusan optimisme, dari senyum-senyumnya, yang menaut Sasuke, yang kemudian mencuri hati Sasuke.

Sehingga membuatnya berjanji, _aku akan selalu di sini._

 _Selalu di sini._

.

* * *

Malam kesekian yang mereka lewati, Sakura tengah berada dalam kondisi inkontinensia. Kemampuan beraktivitas gadis itu menurun sejak siang, Mebuki membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit dan segera diberi beberapa pertolongan. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak beberapa bulan terbebas, akhirnya Sakura harus opname kembali.

Di malam hari ketika senja baru saja lesap, Sasuke datang. Ia berbicara kepada Mebuki tentang beberapa hal. Salah satunya, "Apakah aku tetap bisa membawa Sakura ke bukit?" Mebuki tak mengizinkan, Kizashi hampir mengamuk kepadanya, hanya saja, kemudian dokter datang dan tersenyum.

"Di belakang ada taman. Bagaimana jika malam ini kalian melihat bintang dari sana saja?"

Ketika Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk impulsif, pada akhirnya Mebuki membujuk Kizashi. Dengan tatap-tatap terlampau tegas dan satu pesan dalam, "Jaga anakku," pada akhirnya Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar kamar. Mendorong kursi rodanya di antara senyap-senyap tipikal rumah sakit di waktu malam, menyusur koridor menuju taman belakang.

"Dari sini, bintang terlihat sangat jauh, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menoleh, membiarkan Sakura kembali mengujar beberapa hal tanpa ingin dijawab. Kepalanya rebah ke belakang, bersandar kepada kursi roda, dan bintang-bintang di matanya, malam itu tak secerah biasanya. Sasuke meraih sebelah tangan Sakura—dingin, dan lemas. Membungkus lembut dengan jari-jemarinya. "Cepat sembuh. Nanti kita akan kembali ke bukit."

Tak ada konversasi setelahnya. Malam itu begitu hening, membuat rongga dada Sasuke sesak akan ketidakpastian. Ia ingin mendengar suara Sakura, uar-uarnya yang berbicara akan macam-macam hal tanpa perlu memikirkan topik pembicaraan. Ia ingin melihat senyum Sakura, yang terlampau lebar meski ia tahu masa depan yang ia punya mungkin tak terlihat begitu jelas. Ia ingin melihat bintang di mata Sakura, yang bersinar, meledak-ledak, mengalahkan terang-terang bintang pada kelam langit di atas bukit. Di tangannya, kini tersisa genggaman yang mengendur, sepersekian menit dari waktu-waktu hening mereka, pada akhirnya Sasuke mengerti tak akan ada bintang yang jatuh di malam ini.

.

* * *

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, dia keluarga Yamanaka. Anak tunggal, calon perawat. Bukankah sangat cocok denganmu yang akan menjadi sarjana kedokteran?"

Itachi, suatu sore, menghampiri Sasuke. Kabar pertemuan keluarga Uchiha dan Yamanaka sudah bocor di antara minggu-minggu awal bulan Juli. Ibunya bilang, mereka punya anak seumuran Sasuke. Cantik dan terpelajar. Meski pertemuan itu didasar pekerjaan dan relasi persahabatan antara ayahnya dan Paman Yamanaka, namun Sasuke merasa akan ada satu konspirasi tipikal antara kedua belah pihak orangtua.

Sasuke abai dan tetap fokus pada sepatunya yang tengah ia bersihkan.

"Mungkin Ibu akan sedikit ambisius. Berhubung kau … belum pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang gadis …"

"Itachi-nii."

" … selain Sakura-chan."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, oniks itu masih tak ingin membalas tautan mata sang aniki, hanya saja, Sasuke mulai merasakan atmosfer tak menyenangkan ini.

Semua keluarga Sasuke tahu tentang Sakura. Di masa-masa awal perkenalan, mereka semua bahkan sempat menjenguk Sakura, membentuk relasi baik dengan kedua orangtua Sakura. Pun menerima dengan baik kondisi gadis eksentrik penuh senyum-senyum lebar itu. Tapi, itu saja. Mungkin Sasuke dapat menerka, bahwa Mikoto sedikit banyak tahu tentang ketertarikan Sasuke. Bagaimana anak laki-lakinya itu selalu meluangkan waktu di antara dua puluh empat jam untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, pulang larut dan meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya yang tak sedikit. Mikoto mengerti.

Tapi, bagi mereka, Sakura tetaplah _pesakitan_. Meski tak menolak, hanya saja, mereka tetap tak tahu apakah ada masa depan apda gadis itu. Masa depan yang kemudian akan membahagiakan Sasuke, menjadi satu-satunya pengisi hidup, membentuk keluarga sederhana. Meski Mikoto, Fugaku, bahkan Itachi tak pernah mengatakannya, tapi Sasuke dapat membaca semua itu dari mata mereka.

Mungkin karena itulah, nama anak gadis Yamanaka kemudian muncul di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau masih muda, Sasuke. Masa depanmu masih panjang. Bagaimana kalau, mulai sekarang, kau coba memikirkan masa depan yang lebih jauh?" Itachi kembali berbicara.

"Entahlah, aku tak ingin memikirkannya." Sasuke kemudian bangkit, melihat langit di balik jendela yang mulai merefleksikan senja. Itachi menghela napas, diam-diam tersenyum dalam batas-batas implisit.

"Semua ini karena Sakura-chan, kan?" ujarnya.

Sasuke mengstagnasikan langkah. Kini, memilih untuk menoleh dan balas menatap netra sewarna miliknya tersebut. Ia tak tersenyum, pengecapnya dibasahi sebelum akhirnya melontar ujaran lambat. "Aku punya mimpi." Langit di luar sana mulai membias ungu dan jingga-jingga, Sasuke memakai sepatunya. "Dan satu dari sekian banyak mimpi yang kupunya itu adalah Sakura, _aniki_. Kuharap kau—kalian semua—mengerti akan keinginanku ini."

Sasuke tak peduli apakah akan ada masa depan yang lebih lama.

Namun dalam setiap mimpinya, Sakura selalu ada di sana.

Dalam kurun waktu yang infiniti.

.

* * *

Mata Sakura beralih dari langit-langit malam yang agak cerah. Bintang-bintang tetap terlihat lebih kecil. Malam ini, taman rumah sakit sedikit lebih ramai dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi, Sasuke melihatnya, rona-rona tipis yang bersemu di belah pipi itu. Sasuke mendapatkan tawa Sakura kembali. Meski kondisinya belum total dikatakan segar kembali, namun cahaya di mata Sakura telah kembali.

"Kau tahu tidak, Sasuke-kun? Tadi Naruto ke sini." Sasuke menoleh sekilas. Naruto adalah salah satu sahabat baik Sakura, pemilik helai pirang dan senyum tiga jari. Lelaki itu mengabdikan diri pada ilmu astronomis, dan di waktu-waktu tertentu, Sasuke seringkali merasa iri dengan pengetahuan Naruto. "Dia bilang, _Delta Aquarid_ akan jatuh 28 Juli nanti!"

Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura yang terangkat. Menyelipkannya di antara sela-sela miliknya sendiri. "Oke, kita ke bukit 28 Juli nanti."

"Itu H plus 5, ya, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

Sakura tersenyum jenaka, tangannya dalam genggam Sasuke ditarik dan lagi-lagi terangkat ke atas, menyusuri titik-titik bintang di atas sana. "H plus 5 hari ulang tahunmu."

Sasuke melesapkan senyum, diam-diam merasa senang sebab Sakura mengingat tanggal pentingnya.

"Beruntung, ya, jadi Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Ulang tahun sebelum meteor jatuh? Apa beruntungnya?"

"Bukaaan," Sakura menggeleng cepat, wajahnya kini menoleh pada Sasuke, menatap kepada oniksnya, membuat Sasuke merasakan debar-debar yang kemudian menggila di rongga dadanya. "Beruntung karena Sasuke-kun masih bisa menyambut usia kepala dua."

"Kau kan juga akan merasakannya."

Sakura menghela napas panjang, mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali pada langit malam. "Yaaah, siapa yang tahu? Bulan Maret masih lama sekali. Membutuhkan waktu lebih dari setahun. Segala sesuatu bisa saja terjadi padaku, toh?"

Sejak awal, Sasuke selalu menyukai aura positif yang diuar Sakura (mungkin ia _mecintainya_ , mungkin), sebab Sakura akan selalu tertawa, di antara rasa sakitnya yang tak kecil, di antara ketidakmampuannya mengontrol kinerja tubuhnya, tapi ia selalu tertawa, seolah hidupnya bahagia dan tak ada desak-desak kesakitan. Dan ketika Sakura mulai berbicara seolah ia adalah pesimistik nomor satu di seluruh dunia, Sasuke tak menyukainya. Sakura yang ia kenal tidak seperti itu—hanya senyum, senyum, dan ujar-ujar penuh optimisme. Itulah Sakura-nya.

Maka, malam itu, Sasuke kembali bangkit dari duduknya, ia berlutut di hadapan Sakura, melesatkan tangannya di antara wajah gadis itu yang berbayang rona merah. Sasuke mengelusnya lembut, menyusuri rahangnya, tulang pipi, kelopak mata, hidung—terus kembali ke bawah, kepada sudut bibir. Matanya tak pernah lari dari Sakura. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan terus hidup."

Rona di pipi Sakura tertutup bayang-bayang Sasuke ketika lelaki itu meretaskan jarak, melupakan kakofoni di sekitar taman, merasakan detak-detak nyaman yang menggebu di dadanya.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura, lembut dan lama. Dan penuh tendensi akan ucap-ucap permintaan yang begitu kuat.

Sakura membalasnya malu-malu.

Bintang-bintang jatuh di hati keduanya.

.

* * *

Tapi, tepat dua puluh tiga Juli, Sakura kembali inkontinensia.

Namun, tak hanya itu, tahap demi tahap, kaki Sakura mengalami kelumpuhan. Ia mulai kesulitan berdiri dan merambat. Senyum itu hilang dan Sakura meraung setiap hari, menolak meminum obat meski Sasuke sudah membawakanya _anmitsu_ berbagai macam rasa. Ia selalu menatap kepada jendela, menunggu-nunggu matahari terbenam dan mengatensi langit malam berjam-jam setelahnya. Sakura masih menunggu bintang-bintang, meski di atas kursi roda dan punggungnya sudah sulit dilemaskan. Ia terduduk dalam kaku-kaku yang menyakitkan, di mata Sasuke, semua ini begitu menyesakkan.

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa membeli kue unuk Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mendekat kepada Sakura, berdiri di belakang kursi rodanya, ikut mengatensi langit dari jendela. "Jangan bodoh."

"Padahal aku ingin merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke-kun di bukit."

"Sakura,"

Sakura tertawa sumbang. "Aku mulai takut. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak punya kesempatan lihat bintang jatuh, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura, sudahlah." Sasuke berpindah ke depan, meraih tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya erat-erat. Resonansi pendingin ruangan yang dipasang dalam intensitas sedang mendominasi. Dan isakan Sakura. Isakan Sakura yang kemudian mulai menyubtitusi tawa-tawa kasual gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku tak bisa yakin akan janjiku."

Sasuke memeluk semakin erat, menghalau Sakura dari segala ketidakyakinan di kepalanya. Mungkin, juga menghalau ketidakyakinan dalam dirinya sendiri. Sasuke ingin percaya, ingin optimis dari segala macam konspirasi semesta yang mulai menipis. Ia masih ingin melihat Sakura di kehidupannya, mungkin sedikit lebih lama, sampai mereka melihat dua-tiga meteorit berkamuflase bintang-bintang itu jatuh dari atas bukit. Sasuke masih ingin melihat senyum Sakura, warna-warninya yang meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa hidupnya tidak sekadar jalan di batas-batas monokrom. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, kepada masa depan gadis itu, kepada segala hal yang mungkin tak sampai Sakura pikirkan.

Sasuke ingin melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun."

Malam itu, tak ada kue dan lilin-lilin, tak ada ucapan selamat, tak ada tawa-tawa lebar akan hari bahagia.

Hanya permintaan maaf dan air mata.

.

* * *

 _Sasuke-kun, bisakah aku tetap ke bukit besok malam?_

.

* * *

Perizinan mereka membutuhkan waktu yang tak sebentar, cekcok segala macam yang tak sedikit, juga tamparan telak yang diberi Kizashi di pipi Sasuke.

"Maaf, Paman, tapi Sakura sudah lama menunggu hari ini." Sasuke tetap berkata di antara pertahanannya, matanya menatap penuh yakin, sebelah tangannya menaut tangan Sakura di kursi roda.

"Kau buta akan kondisi Sakura atau bagaimana, Sasuke!?"

"Maaf, Paman, tapi aku tetap akan melakukannya."

Tangan Sakura di milik Sasuke bergetar, Sasuke semakin mencengkeramnya, mentransfer sengat dan yakin-yakin bahwa mereka akan berhasil. Meski kaki Sakura sudah tak bisa digerakkan, meski Sakura tak lagi bisa berdiri di atas bukit, tapi mereka akan melakukannya.

"Tapi—"

"Pakaikan saja jaket yang tebal, syal yang hangat, dan pastikan kau melindunginya dengan baik." Dokter datang, tersenyum lembut, dan menatap Sasuke penuh akan pengertian. Lagi-lagi, dokter paruh baya baik hati itu menyelamatkannya. "Sasuke-san sudah siap membopong Sakura-chan jika punggungnya mengalami serangan, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk penuh afirmasi, genggaman tangannya melemas, dan di matanya, penuh dengan ungkapan terima kasih kepada sang dokter.

.

* * *

"Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali."

Sakura tersenyum di atas kursi rodanya, lebar, dan penuh akan bintang. Langit malam terasa begitu ramai akan gugus-gugus yang membentuk berbagai rasi. Di mata Sasuke, kini makin ramai sebab mata Sakura tercipta dan melekat di antaranya.

Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya, memasang mata akan pergerakan yang dilakukan gadis itu. Sepanjang waktu yang tersita, Sakura masih penuh akan ruam-ruam bahagia, kakinya yang menjulur kaku tak ia pikirkan, dan kedua tangannya terus-menerus menunjuk pada rasi-rasi bintang di atas sana.

Jika bisa, ia ingin waktu berstagnasi di sini. Ia ingin mengukuhkan momen-momen ini dan ia simpan di dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Sasuke ingin mengawetkannya, mungkin untuk ia putar di kemudian hari, ketika ia sendiri atau (masih ada) Sakura menemani. Sakura seperti pohon di musim semi di antara gelap-gelap malam. Ia berwarna, merah muda dan hijau. Pipinya berpulas rona-rona, membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa rona senja pun kalah akan rona merah muda di belah-belah pipi yang biasanya pucat itu.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura menoleh kepada Sasuke. "Bagaimana aku mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Sasuke tak segera menjawab. Sebab seharusnya, Sakura tahu (gadis itu harus selalu tahu). Sasuke tak perlu apa-apa, tak perlu materi atau hal-hal yang lain. Ia hanya perlu _Sakura hidup_ , bertahan akan dunia dan tetap berada di sampingnya. Melihat bintang bersamanya. _Hidup bersamanya_.

"Tepati saja janjimu. Tetap hidup. Tetap hidup, Sakura."

Sasuke tak bisa membaca pikiran Sakura—atau siapa pun. Tapi malam itu, ia menemukan tendensi kuat, keseriusan akan penepatan janji di mata penuh bintang itu. Sakura tersenyum, bersandar di pundaknya dan berbisik bahwa ia akan sembuh. Sasuke memeluknya, jaket tebal Sakura menyentuh kulit Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu mampu merasakan kehangatan yang dibawa Sakura. Ia ingin bicara, ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan. Namun, ia ingin menikmati semua ini, keheningan ini, dalam gelap malam dan bintang-bintang di atas sana.

Tapi, kemudian—

"Sasuke-kun! Itu _Delta Aquarid_ -nya! Itu bintang jatuh!"

Sakura melihat bintang jatuh pertamanya, dalam pelukan Sasuke, dalam hangat yang berbatas infiniti, dalam janji-janji yang kemudian terujar akan ditepati.

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap dalam kepada hitam di mata Sasuke. Bayangan likuid ada di mata itu, tapi ada senyum, ada buncah-buncah kebahagiaan yang menular pada diri Sasuke.

Dan Sakura mengecup pipinya, lama.

"Aku akan hidup, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan terus hidup."

.

* * *

Tepat setahun sebelum hari ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh, Sakura mengalami fraktur. Tulang di lutut kanannya patah, dan Sakura sudah merasa kesulitan berpindah pada kursi roda.

Sasuke ada di sana ketika Sakura kembali menangis meraung, berkata bahwa ia belum melihat bintang jatuh yang kedua. Sasuke juga ada di sana ketika dokter memutuskan mengoperasi Sakura—ini memang bukan kali pertama pembedahan, namun inilah pertama kalinya Sakura menjalani operasi di kala gadis itu sudah mengalami fraktur. Sasuke menunggu seharian, menunggu Sakura siuman akan tidur panjangnya.

Sebelum masuk ke ruang operasi, Sakura sempat berkata padanya, dengan senyum lebar dan tangan melesat di udara. Obat bius sudah memengaruhi seperempat kesadarannya, tangannya di udara berpindah kepada wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke-kun, aku bisa melihat ada banyak bintang di matamu saat ini."

Tangan Sakura berhenti di kelopak matanya.

"Dan bintang-bintang itu jatuh di kedua matamu."

Sakura terlelap setelah mengatakan itu. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, mengusap wajah tidurnya yang tenang, dan mengecup bibirnya yang tersenyum.

Di kemudian hari, Sasuke harus menyadari bahwa itu adalah senyum terakhir yang ia lihat dari Sakura.

Sebab setelah itu, Sakura tak pernah bangun dari tidur tenangnya.

.

* * *

(" _Jika reinkarnasi dan semacamnya itu benar-benar ada, Sasuke-kun, aku berjanji akan menepati janjiku._

 _Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya di kesempatan hidupku yang lain._

 _Itulah janjiku._ ")

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**

* * *

 _note_ _:_ _ **osteosarcoma**_ _: kanker tulang primer yang menyerang lengan atas dan lutut. sel-sel kankernya berasal dari jaringan osteoid yang terdapat pada tulang._ _ **inkontinensia**_ _: gejala yang menyebabkan menurunnya kemampuan beraktivitas. biasanya berakibat pada hilangnya kemampuan dalam mengontrol kinerja dari usus serta kandung kemih yang disebabkan karena impuls-impuls saraf yang terganggu._ _ **fraktur**_ _: kerusakan tulang (biasanya patah tulang) yang terjadi pada tulang-tulang yang tadinya terasa sakit._ _ **delta aquarid**_ _: hujan meteor yang terjadi karena bumi melewati puing-puing komet 96p/ machholz. biasanya muncul setiap tanggal 28 juli. mohon dikoreksi jika ada kesalahan, segala kekurangan murni karena keterbatasan penulis akan seluruh konten yang ada._

 _terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! :)_


End file.
